


Part One: Harry James Potter

by FanFicAddict7



Series: A Generation Of Scars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Grief/Mourning, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: She may have ended the series with "All was well" but was it really? For our first step into the world after Riddle's death, we will see how Harry is doing.





	Part One: Harry James Potter

Let's look around. What do you see? You are probably taking note of the broken dishes, torn clothes, splintered furniture, shredded portraits, and shattered pictures strewn around the house. You would think that the place had been ransacked unless you knew who lived here. This was 12 Grimmauld Place, former home of the Blacks, current home of one Harry James Potter. He is a hero, you know. Saved the whole world at just 17. Sad story, his is. Loss, abuse, undue burdens. Lots of grief. Grief can be a weird thing. It manifests itself differently to each of us. To young Potter, the face his grief wears is anger. What would you expect though? So many people he knew had died, and of course, he blames himself. He doesn't know we are here. Even if he could see us, he is asleep in his godfather's old room. He exhausted himself destroying all of the belongings that reminded him of the man. Tomorrow he will wake up, guilt set to maximum levels, and set about repairing everything in the house. Or maybe Kreacher will return tonight and fix it all for him. It's too early to say, just yet. 

Wait, do you hear that? Someone is at the door. I wonder who would visit Harry this late.

Come on, Harry, wake up. Open the door. 

He's been hiding for nearly two weeks now, not letting anyone in the house. He warded it against his old friends from school too. And Ginny once she broke up with him.

Oh, the person at the door is coming in now. They must not be one of his old friends. Wait, do you see that blond hair? I almost didn't recognize who that is. He looks so haggard now. He's usually so put together. I wonder what he's doing here. Oh wow, look. He's fixing it all. Well, this is unexpected. 

 

Wow, he made quick work of that mess. It looks like he's cooking now? 

I hear Harry coming down the stairs now. 

Uh-oh, he looks upset. Maybe it's time to take you back home. We will look in on them later. Good night.


End file.
